


Three Nights at Plutia’s

by Acoolboy8



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia, 私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! | Watamote - No Matter How I Look At It It's You Guys' Fault I'm Unpopular!
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, BDSM, Bulges, Choking, Collaboration, Come as Lube, Crossover Pairings, Cum Inflation, Dom/sub, Dominatrix, Double Penetration, F/F, Face-Fucking, Filming, First Dates, Fisting, Forced Relationship, Futanari, Gags, Games, Hentai, Insertions, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Magic, Mind Break, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sadism, Self-cest, Sex Toys, Sexual Violence, Spitroasting, Stockholm Syndrome, Submissive Tomoko Kuroki, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex, Video Cameras, crackships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-08-11 07:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acoolboy8/pseuds/Acoolboy8
Summary: Tomoko wants to collab with Plutia, thinking it will make her and Watamote go viral....but Plutia has other plans in mind for the unpopular teen. (Takes place in the Anime Assassin world)





	1. The Invite

Tomoko was invited to Plutia's house. "Hey." Tomoko greeted.

"Hello." Plutia greeted. "We can start the collab in my room."

"Of course..." Tomoko nods. She walked around Plutia's home. "Very nice place." She drops her bag and decided to stay for 3 days. Tomoko knew that this would make her popular. Playing video games was her specialty. It had to work. Tomoko got comfortable and she checks her phone to see if Magi Thunder had called her. Nope. The Anime Assassin Magi, hasn't called yet.

"I was thinking we can start later." Plutia said and gives Tomoko a drink.

"Yeah." Tomoko said and drinks the drink.

"I never thought...the fans would see a Watamote and Neptunia crossover. They're gonna love it. You wanna be popular don't you?"

"Yeah...I do...but...didn't Neptunia go down from the top?...Magi Thunder killed-

"I know...but they're not dead. Their bodies might be...but their souls are still alive. They'll just go back to normal eventually." Plutia said and drinks her tea.

"Anyways...is it true you're dating Magi Thunder?" Tomoko asked.

"No...we're not dating...She just thinks that way." Plutia said and puts her cup down and stares at Tomoko.

"What?" Tomoko asked and turns away.

"Oh nothing!" Plutia smiles.

"So...what are we doing for dinner?" The black haired teen asked.

"Not sure. Maybe a pizza?" Plutia suggested.

"Sounds good." Tomoko nodded.

"Alright." Plutia gets up and walks to her room.

"Maybe this was a bad idea...she's knows I hired Magi Thunder to kill her friends...even though they're not really dead...just...not around anymore. This is gonna be a trap...she's gonna want revenge. She's gonna kill me....I have to leave." Tomoko said to herself and grabbed her bag and heads for the front door.

"Where are you going?" Plutia asked, holding a tray of cookies.

"Kya! I-I-I was...just going for a walk...hehehehe." Tomoko gulped.

"Well...I made cookies...but I can tell you're lying to me." Plutia glared.

"No! I'm not lying...I'm telling the truth." Tomoko puts her hand on the door knob and began to twist it. Plutia drops the tray and grabbed Tomoko and pulled her away from the door. Tomoko was shaking as Plutia gave her a cold stare.

"Not until you have a cookie!" She smiled and gives Tomoko a cookie.

"Huh?"

"You can go for a walk...after you eat this cookie." Plutia said and still smiles.

"Hehehehe...right." Tomoko gulps and takes the cookie. She chuckles nervously. "You really freaked me out there for a second..." Plutia starts laughing.

"You think I'm gonna kill you?" She asked and chuckled.

"No...We still got to collaborate and stuff." Tomoko said and eats her cookie. Plutia stops laughing and picks up the tray of cookies and puts them away. "Phew...that was close." Tomoko swallows the cookie. Tomoko decides to stay and leave when Plutia was asleep.

"Well Tomoko Kuroki...we got to decide which game to play!" Plutia said and grabbed Tomoko's hand and leads her to her room.

"Right...I was thinking of a shooting game perhaps." Tomoko said and looks around Plutia's room.

"Works for me." Plutia and checks her camera for the filming. "And since Magi Thunder caused Neptunia to go down off the top of the list...this should help give it life again."

"Right." Tomoko said and puts her bag down.

"This is gonna be fun...right Tomoko?" Plutia asked and turns around to face Tomoko.

"Right...this is my first time collaborating after all." She said and checks her phone.

"Same here." Plutia smirked. "I'll be right back...ladies room." Plutia said and heads for the restroom.

"Shit...she's obviously planning something...but what? What could this sadistic Goddess whore want with me?...I have to watch her every move...I hope we can get through night one at least." Tomoko said to herself and sat on Plutia's bed and yawns. “And I haven’t heard from Magi Thunder yet.” Plutia returns to her room.

”Bed’s comfy?” She asked and sat down on her bed. Tomoko just nods. “Tomorrow’s game should be different. Don’t you think?”

”Yeah.” Tomoko said. She checks her phone and it was only 4:00 PM. 

“I’ll pick that game...and it will make you rise to the top on AnimeTube.” Plutia smiles.

”I hope I can.” Tomoko puts her phone away and looks at Plutia. 

“I’m sure you will.” She said.

***7:00 PM***

Tomoko and Plutia were eating pizza at the dinner table, talking about games. "The camera should be at full battery." Plutia told Tomoko.

"Right. Don't want it cut off when we're playing." She said and finishes her slice. Plutia also finishes her slice and the two head for Plutia's room. They get the stuff set up for the video.

"Camera is on." Plutia said and Tomoko starts the game.

"Let's hope this works." Tomoko said to herself. The recording went on for an hour. Plutia went to edit the video to make 25 minutes long....so Tomoko decided to leave her alone to concentrate. Tomoko was in the restroom and on her phone as she did her business. She flushes and washes her hands and looked into the mirror. "Glad that's over. Plutia whooped my ass to. Tomorrow though, I hope I can beat her.....yet...she still might be planning something." Tomoko said to herself and peeks into Plutia's room. She was still busy editing and not doing anything suspicious.

"Tomorrow's game....will be a blast, Tomoko. I promise....and you can't refuse." Plutia smirked and giggled. 

"Oh boy....she's probably gonna pick a game I don't know about and beat me again! Gah! Can't let that happen." Tomoko said and goes to the living room and sits on the couch. Tomoko closes her eyes and fell asleep. It was now 8PM. Plutia wakes up Tomoko. “Huh?”

”Hey...I finished the edit. We can upload it tomorrow morning, on your channel.” Plutia said to Tomoko. Tomoko blinks twice and yawns. 

“Oh ok...” She said. Plutia sits next to Tomoko. Tomoko looks at her and blushes. “Why are you staring at me?”

”.....You’re pretty. Even though you’re a bit cringe. I’ve seen the things you’ve done in that show.” Plutia said and kept staring.

”Oh....ummm....Hehehehe...right.” Tomoko looks away from Plutia. Plutia touches Tomoko’s hand, causing Tomoko to gasp and blush. She looks at Plutia who got closer to her. Kiss! Plutia kisses Tomoko. Tomoko freaks and gets off the couch and pants hard. “What the hell was that!?” She screamed. Plutia giggles and smirks. 

“Stay with me, Tomoko. I can help you. Magi Thunder? You don’t need her. You need me. I make you big on AnimeTube. Let me help you.” Plutia and walks to Tomoko.

”No thanks....im leaving in three days after we’re done.” Tomoko replies...getting nervous. Plutia gets closer to Tomoko and gets a knife from her pocket. 

“No. You can never leave. You’re staying with me forever! I don’t want to hurt you.” Plutia said and shows her knife to Tomoko.

”Why are you doing this!? You’re crazy! Get away from me!” Tomoko yelled and runs to the front door. Plutia glares. 

“No Tomoko. You’re not leaving!” Plutia roars and grabs Tomoko and pins her down to the floor, knife at her throat. “You want to be popular right?”

”Yes!” Tomoko cries out. She was shaking in fright. She didn’t know what to do.

”Then stay with me. Let me help you. We already finished the first game. The second one will be tomorrow. I’ll even let you beat me.” Plutia giggles.

”Just let me leave....please.” Tomoko gulped. Plutia gets off of Tomoko and puts her knife away.

”If you try leaving...I’ll be forced to kill you. I don’t want to. But I will. Understand?” Plutia asked.

”Yes...I understand.” Tomoko gets back up and saw that Plutia was smiling.

”Good girl.” Plutia hugs Tomoko. Tomoko does not return the hug. “Don’t be scared, Tomoko. Everything will be ok...I promise.” Plutia said and kisses Tomoko’s cheek and walks to her room and closes the door. Tomoko just stood there...shaking. 

“I need Magi Thunder to save me....I have to tell her.” Tomoko said. Plutia grabbed a special magical ring from her desk and looked at it.

”With this ring...they’ll be two us...Tomoko will never escpae Iris Heart. And with this ring...WE can watch her every move. It’s too late to do it now...but tomorrow will be good. Tomoko...you’ll never leave us.” Plutia starts laughing as the ring glowed on her finger. Tomoko heard the laughing and knew, she was going to be in for a wild ride. She hoped everything would calm down the next day. The two fell asleep for the night. 


	2. Day 2

Plutia pokes at Tomoko’s cheek. “Wake up lazy butt. Wake up.” She said. Tomoko wakes up and sits up. She fell asleep on the couch. She saw Plutia smile at her.

”Hi.” Tomoko said and yawns.

”It’s already lunch. I made grilled cheese. Come on.” Plutia goes to the kitchen. Tomoko grumbles and follows Plutia. Tomoko sits down and sees her plate.

"Want any chips?" Plutia asked

"I'm ok..." Tomoko said as she was still tired. She eats slowly and Plutia sits across from her and eats her grilled cheese. Her ring on her finger, catching Tomoko's attention. "What's that ring?" She asked.

"Oh this? It's none of your business." Plutia answered.

"But...it's look so shiny...must be worth a ton." Tomoko said.

"I said: It's none of your business." Plutia repeated....Tomoko sees something move in the shadows. She looks to the living room. "What is it?"

"Is it just us two here? I could've sworn I saw someone." Tomoko said and swallows her meal.

"It's just us two...nobody else is here." Plutia lied. Plutia stood up and went to clean the dishes.

"I got to get my hands on that ring.....and sell it....I'll be rich." Tomoko said to herself. 

"Game 2:....will be an adventure game. After we are done here.....I'll upload the video to your channel." Plutia told Tomoko as she cleans the dishes. Her plate still on the table with half of the grilled cheese left.

"Ok...." Tomoko responded and looks at Plutia's plate and saw the sandwich was gone. "What the?....I could've sworn she had one slice left....is this house haunted?" Tomoko gulped Plutia finishes cleaning. Tomoko finishes her plate and decided to use the restroom. She checks her phone and sends a text to Magi Thunder saying: Need help! Plutia knocks on the bathroom door. 

"Tomoko....I'll be waiting for you in my room. So hurry up...so we can upload the first collab." Plutia said and went to her room. Tomoko finishes up and checks her phone to see if Magi Thunder had answered. Nope. The Anime Assassin has not replied back yet. Tomoko went to Plutia's room and didn't close the door. Plutia does and locks it. Tomoko looks at Plutia. 

"Why did you lock the door?" Tomoko asked.

"No reason. Just because." Plutia said and Tomoko went to Plutia's desktop and went to her AnimeTube account to upload the video. Plutia sits down on her bed and waits. She looks at her ring and it glowed a bit. Tomoko looks to see Plutia whispering to herself. Tomoko just stares and soon the glowing stopped and Plutia stops whispering. Tomoko gulps and waits for the video to upload. 10 minutes go by and Plutia is just staring at Tomoko. The video finishes and was now uploaded.

"The video is done now." Tomoko said and sees that Plutia was not in her bed. "Plutia? Hello?"

"Game 2....will be later." Plutia said and was behind Tomoko.

"GAH!!!" Tomoko fell out of the chair and groans. Plutia helps Tomoko up and looks into her eyes. "Um....what...are....you doing?" 

"Nothing..I'm happy that the video is uploaded now..." Plutia smiled and went to the door and unlocks it. She steps out of her room and heads to the basement. Tomoko followed her and puts her ear by the door and heard Plutia talking to someone.

"I have the ring....so you obey me...got it?" Plutia asked someone.

"I know...I'll listen." The other voice said.

"Someone else is here....but who?" Tomoko asked herself and wanted a peek. She slowly opens the basement door and sneaked inside. She heard chains moving and Plutia giving orders to move something. "What is going on?" Tomoko asked. She hears her phone go off and Plutia and the other girl stop talking.

"What was that?" The woman asked.

"I got it." Plutia asked and Tomoko freaked and turns off her phone and quickly ran back to Plutia's room and locks the door.

"What the hell is she planning?" Tomoko asked herself and Plutia knocks on the door.

"Tomoko....open the door." Plutia said and twists the doorknob. Tomoko gasped and hides under Plutia's bed.

"Stand back." Said the second woman. She kicks down the door. 

"You're gonna have to fix that." Plutia said to her.

"Whatever." The second woman said.

"Is that...Iris Heart?" Tomoko thought to herself. "But how? How can Plutia be talking to her right now?....that ring."

"Tomoko...we want to play a second game.....come on Tomoko....don't want to be popular?" Iris Heart asked and checks the closet. Plutia checks her desktop to see how many views the video was getting....it was at 1,000 only. 

"The second game...you'll be playing with Iris Heart, Tomoko. Don't worry....she'll go easy on you." Plutia smirked. Tomoko gulps and soon, the two leave the room. Tomoko gets out from under the bed and runs to the bathroom. She was scared shitless and tries to call Magi Thunder.

"Pick up the phone! Pick up the phone!" Tomoko said and heard nothing but a dial tone. "Shit! Her phone must be turned off." Tomoko said and paced around the bathroom. "I have to play that second game....I have to." Tomoko slowly opens the door to the bathroom and saw Plutia and Iris Heart nowhere. Tomoko walks out and looks into Plutia's room. She went to the desktop and saw the video. She looks at the views. She groans. "It's only at 1,000.....come on....get to a million." Tomoko turns around and sees both Iris Heart and Plutia. Tomoko jumped out of the seat again and fell down. 

"Second game....starts now." Plutia said.

"But....you are here....and she's here too? How?" Tomoko pointed at both.

"That does not matter. What matters is the second game. You will play with Iris Heart....the game has been chosen." Plutia said and got the camera ready.

"I'll go easy on you." Iris Heart giggles and pets Tomoko's head. The second game started and Tomoko beats Iris Heart....Plutia went to edit the video to make it 25 minutes long. Iris Heart gave Tomoko a drink.

"A reward...for beating me." Iris Heart smiled.

"Uh...thanks." Tomoko said and drinks the drink.

Iris Heart rubs Tomoko's head. "I'm sure you'll be popular eventually." 

"Y-y-yeah...." Tomoko said and went to go check on Plutia. Tomoko was knocked out by Iris Heart. Iris Heart carried Tomoko to the basement.

"Game three...starts early." Iris Heart chuckled. Plutia soon joined Iris Heart when the video was done uploading. What will happen to Tomoko now? Plutia also brought the camera with her.


	3. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut with Plutia X Tomoko. Contains Rape and bondage.

 Tomoko woke up. She didn't know where she was. She tried moving her arms, but couldn't...they were tied up to a bed. "What the?" She started to freak out and started kicking. Plutia appeared and giggled.

"Oh Tomoko...you're so cute." She said.

"What the hell is going on!?" Tomoko cried out.

"Let's make a deal. I think you deserve to be popular on a different website." Plutia said and turns the camera on.

"What do you mean?" Tomoko asked, looking into Plutia's eyes.

"HentaiTube." Plutia said with a smirk.

"HentaiTube!? What the hell!?"

"Shhhh...I'll explain. You don't deserve to be popular on AnimeTube. You're just so weird...but that's why I like you." Plutia said and caresses Tomoko's cheek. "If you can satisfy me right now...I won't kill you." Plutia said and removes the covers off of Tomoko. She was naked. Tomoko blushed and tried to get free. Plutia shook her head. "You won't escape. So...if you make US...feel good...We won't hurt you...we would hate to do that."

"Fuck you! I knew collaborating with you was a bad idea!" Tomoko growled.

"Oh Tomoko...you're so cute." Plutia giggled and kisses Tomoko's head. Plutia started to remove her clothes...and revealed she had a cock. From the power of her ring. Her cock was soft and not erect. It was 4 inches.

"No! I am not doing anything for you!" Tomoko growled and blushed.

"Don't make this hard for me. I don't want to hurt you. The videos aren't getting that much views anyways...but maybe this one will." Plutia said and Iris Heart was in control of the camera. "If you don't service me...I'll hurt you...and I'll say it again as many times as I can to get you to understand...I don't want to hurt you."

"I hope Magi Thunder saves me and busts a cap in your asses!" Tomoko roared. Plutia grabs Tomoko's face and slaps her. Plutia glares at Tomoko.

"Do you understand?" She asked, growling.

"...Fuck you." Tomoko spits into Plutia's face. Plutia was not amused. She starts choking Tomoko. She growled and uses both hands to choke Tomoko.

"Do you understand!?" Plutia roared. Plutia stops choking Tomoko and she gasps for air.

"I understand!" Tomoko said and coughs.

"Good girl." Plutia smiled and rubs Tomoko's head. Plutia started to stroke herself and she got to full size. 7 inches and 3 inches thick. She guides her cock to Tomoko's mouth. "Now service me." Plutia said. Tomoko slowly puts her mouth on Plutia's cock and began sucking. She had tears and closed her eyes and whimpered. Plutia moaned and Iris Heart started recording. Iris Heart leaves Plutia and Tomoko to themselves. She'll have her fun another time. Iris Heart checks with Tomoko's phone and deletes Magi Thunder's messages. Iris Heart then breaks Tomoko's phone.

"Now Magi Thunder won't get in our way." Iris Heart said. 

Plutia held Tomoko's head as she sucking her. Plutia was moaning and rubs Tomoko's head. Plutia pulls out and looked at her ring. “Iris Heart has done enough for today.” Plutia said removes her ring. Iris Heart turns into light and travelled to Plutia and she absorbs her. Plutia pants and puts the ring away. She grabbed Tomoko’s head and slammed her cock all the way into the petite girl’s throat. Plutia fucks Tomoko’s mouth as she gags and splutters. “You’re mine now!” Plutia growled and thrusts faster and harder down into Tomoko’s throat. Plutia cums into Tomoko’s throat who is forced to swallow. Plutia pulls away from Tomoko who coughs violently. 

“You bitch!” Tomoko roared and panted.

”Now Tomoko, no need to be angry.” Plutia smiles at the unpopular teen. “Your mouth felt good. But I think your small holes will feel better.” Plutia giggles.

”No! You’re not sticking that thing anywhere!!! You crazy bitch!!” Tomoko yelled and struggled to free herself. She kicks Plutia in the face. Plutia growls and looks at Tomoko’s pussy. 

“.....No....I can’t punish her severely just yet....but I will take her virginity right now.” Plutia whispered to herself and lifts Tomoko’s legs up and arms her cock inside Tomoko. “Ahhhhhhh! So warm!”

”GAH!!!!!” Tomoko eyes almost came out of her head. The pain was so bad. Blood was on Plutia’s cock as her hymen was broken. Plutia hugs Tomoko’s legs together and thrusted to her heart’s content. Tomoko cries out in pain as Plutia has her way with her. Even after 10 minutes of fucking, she still didn’t feel pleasure. The camera kept rolling, getting a nice view of Plutia pounding into Tomoko Kuroki. Plutia soon came inside Tomoko.

”Shit!” Plutia groaned and pulls out. Cum and blood leaking out onto the bed. Plutia pants and looked at Tomoko. She passed out. Plutia frowned and looks at the camera turns it off. Plutia got her clothes back on puts a blanket over Tomoko. “Part 2 will be later tonight....and since you kicked me earlier? I know just what to do.” Plutia smirked and grabbed her ring and went to her room to upload the video on HentaiTube. It took awhile for the video to finish processing. An hour later Plutia checked on Tomoko. She was still out. Plutia unties Tomoko’s hands and lifts the blanket up. “Oh Tomoko....that was so much fun.” Plutia gets on top of Tomoko and kisses her on the lips. “You’ll enjoy all of this eventually.... and fall in love with me. Cause I love you, Tomoko Kuroki.” Plutia said and rubs Tomoko’s breasts. “Barely anything....that doesn’t matter. What matters is that I...no. WE make you popular.” Plutia smiles and started to fuck Tomoko’s pussy once more. She placed Tomoko on her stomach and hammered away at her pussy once more. “Ahhhh Yes! You’re tight little cunt is so good!” Plutia moans and panted as she continues slamming her hips into Tomoko’s small butt. Plutia soon cums inside Tomoko. Plutia pulls out and turns Tomoko on her back. She wasn’t awake yet. Plutia jerks off and cums a little bit more on the girl’s unconscious face. Plutia pants and rubs Tomoko. Later in the afternoon, Tomoko had woken up and went to the living room. She was aching and saw Plutia on the couch. Tomoko was fully clothed and looked at the front door. “You can’t leave.” Plutia said. 

“I wasn’t going to.” Tomoko replies.

”Don’t lie to me.” Plutia turns around on the couch and looks at Tomoko. “You’re staying with me. And tonight we got game three. You will playing with Iris Heart tonight. I’ll be out. So you are in charge of uploading the video. I’ll be back tomorrow morning.”

”What are you going to do?” Tomoko asked and walked slowly to the bathroom.

”You don’t need to know. It’s personal stuff.” Plutia replies and follows Tomoko. Tomoko did her business as Plutia listened to her by the door. Tomoko finishes and washes her hands and opens the door. Plutia captures Tomoko’s lips. Tomoko groaned, feeling a bad headache coming. Plutia stops the kiss and puts her hands on Tomoko’s shoulder. “I’m gonna make you popular. One way or another.” Plutia smiles and went to her room to get her ring.


	4. Night 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris Heart has her fun with Tomoko while Plutia is away.

It was now 8 PM. Plutia and Tomoko has just finished dinner. Plutia was getting ready to leave. “I’ll be back tomorrow morning. I hope to see game 3 uploaded.” Plutia said and opens the door.

”We know.” Iris Heart said and holds Tomoko close to her. 

“Have fun.” Plutia and leaves. Tomoko gulps and as soon as Plutia closed the door. Iris Heart took Tomoko to the basement and placed her on the bed.

”This will be your room. Understand?” 

“I understand.” Tomoko said and Iris Heart takes off Tomoko’s clothes. Iris Heart did the same and her cock was very big. Tomoko gasped at the size of it. “But the game!”

”Screw the game! I want you.” Iris Heart licked her lips and got onto the bed with Tomoko. Iris Heart’s cock size is 10 inches and 5 inches thick. Tomoko shivered as she felt the Goddess close to her. Tomoko was sitting up, her mouth opening to take the large cock. Iris Heart wasted no time and rams all the way into Tomoko’s throat. The large cock stretching out Tomoko’s throat, making it bulge. “Oh fuck yes!!” Iris Heart moaned and started to fuck Tomoko’s throat. Tomoko gagged and choked on the massive intruder. Iris Heart kept moving her hips. She pulls out and Tomoko gasped for air and coughs. Iris Heart then placed Tomoko on her back and head at the edge of the bed. Iris Heart resumes fucking Tomoko orally, Tomoko’s Head leaning off the bed. Iris Heart thrusts got more rougher. Tomoko’s gags got louder. Iris Heart soon came inside Tomoko. The cum filling Tomoko’s stomach. It slightly bloated. Iris Heart pulls out and Tomoko almost pukes the cum back up. Iris Heart grabs Tomoko and placed her onto her knees. 

“Please...no more.” Tomoko pleaded. 

“Shut up!” Iris Heart spat and grabs Tomoko’s butt. She spreads the cheeks open. “Only one hole left to claim.” Iris Heart smirked.

”No! Don’t put that thing inside my ass! You’re gonna rip me in half!” Tomoko cried out and Iris Heart ignored her. She pushes the tip inside and pushes her way inside the virgin hole. “AHHHHH!! TAKE IT OUT!!!” Tomoko screamed in agony as she felt the Goddess’s cock split her ass in two. Iris Heart got all the way inside. She moaned and pulled Tomoko to her body, her breasts resting on the teen’s head. Iris Heart pins Tomoko down started pounding Tomoko’s petite ass. 

“Take it! You bitch!” Iris Heart snarled and intended on breaking the girl. “You’ll love us! And I’ll make you love every second of me stuffing you!” Iris Heart thrusted faster, enjoying the cries that Tomoko made. “You’ll be begging for my cock! And I’ll give it to you! You’ll fall in love with us! You’ll be our little pet! Hahaha!”

”Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!” Tomoko cries out louder and louder, her throat would most definitely be sore in the morning. Iris Heart changed positions. Iris Heart was now laying next to Tomoko, on her side, leg lifted up. Iris Heart resumes fucking Tomoko’s gaping ass and kisses her, swallowing her screams. Iris flips over and got onto her back, with Tomoko on top of her. The Goddess began thrusting up into Tomoko. Her groin and abdomen bulging due to Iris Heart’s size. Tomoko kept screaming as Iris Heart begged her to scream more. 

"You're screams of pain is music to my ears! I'm cumming soon~! Take it all!" With one final thrust, Iris Heart erupted her seed into Tomoko. Tomoko's eyes rolled into the back of her head and her tummy expanded a bit from Iris Heart's cum blast. Iris Heart was far from done with Tomoko. She puts Tomoko in the reverse congress position. Tomoko went limp as Iris Heart abused her now ruined asshole. Tomoko cums and just knew Tomoko blacked out. Iris Heart frowns and puts Tomoko down and spanks her ass. "It's no fun when you're not awake. When you do wake up, we'll go for round two." Tomoko hole was widened and cum poured out of it. Iris Heart goes to camera and decided to upload the porn to HentaiTube. The video took a while to upload and Iris Heart fell asleep on the chair. Tomoko woke and groans.

"That bitch! I can't feel my legs." Tomoko said and turns over to lay on her back. She gets out of bed and heads upstairs. She goes to Plutia's room and sees that Iris Heart is asleep. "Good. She's sleeping." Tomoko sighed and could barely walk. "My ass hurts. Dammit!" Tomoko got a little snack and hoped that Iris Heart stay asleep for the rest of the night. Just then, Tomoko heard the computer say: Upload Complete. She walks over to the desktop and gasped as she saw a video of her and Iris Heart on HentaiTube. She had to get rid of it. “Please don’t wake up.” Tomoko said and moves Iris’s hand off of the mouse. She uses it and goes to video settings and deleted the video. Phew...now the camera. Tomoko unplugs the camera and goes to delete the video. She gets rid of it and slowly walks out of Plutia’s room and closes the door. What would happen now?


	5. Day 3: A severe punishment!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomoko gets punished!

It was now Day 3. Plutia returns to see Tomoko on the couch. “I’m back.” Plutia said.

”Oh....hi.” Tomoko said bluntly.

”I see you’re not too happy to see me. That’s fine.” Plutia went to her room and saw Iris Heart awake and seething. “Iris Heart. I’m back.”

”Whatever.....Tomoko...she deleted the video! The one we worked hard on together!” Iris Heart yelled out. Tomoko heard her and gasped. Plutia glares and goes to Tomoko.

”Why did you do it?” Plutia asked her.

”I don’t want to get popular on that site! Screw you both!” Tomoko cries and heads for the back door. Iris Heart appeared in front of Tomoko.

”You’re not going anywhere. You made us mad. And now you’re going to feel our wrath!” Iris Heart giggles and grabs Tomoko. 

“Let me go!” Tomoko cries and squirmed in Iris Heart’s grip.

”We’ll make sure that this video won’t get removed.” Plutia said and heads to the basement with Iris Heart. Tomoko gets thrown to the floor. Iris Heart ties up Tomoko’s hands behind her back as Plutia sets up the camera.

”No!! I don't want to be known as a slut on HentaiTube!” Tomoko yelled. 

“Too late! You will become a slut. Our slut.” Iris Heart said as Plutia hits record on the camera. She and Iris Heart get naked. Plutia immediately starts face-fucking Tomoko. Tomoko gags and chokes on the cock. Iris Heart watches and stroked herself. Tomoko’s hands were tied up after all. Plutia moans and grips Tomoko's head while she moved her hips much faster. 

"Oh Tomoko, you'll make a great slut." Plutia smirked and grips Tomoko's hair. Plutia pulls out and Tomoko gasps for air. "You're turn." Plutia said and Iris Heart grabs Tomoko's head.

"Wait! Let me catch my breath fi-GHULK!!" Iris Heart rammed her entire cock down Tomoko's throat, cutting her off. Plutia watches the girl's throat bulge and was turned on by it. Iris Heart fucks Tomoko's throat much harder than Plutia did. She checks the camera and it was good to go. Iris Heart pulls out and grabs Tomoko's face. "Fuck you." Tomoko said spits into Iris Heart's face.

"You little shit." Iris Heart growled and picks up Tomoko. Plutia made her way to the bed and gets a gag and puts it into Tomoko's mouth. Plutia motions Iris Heart to put Tomoko on her cock. Iris Heart does so and chuckles, knowing that she would get Tomoko's ass once more. Plutia's cock enters Tomoko's pussy and Iris Heart enters Tomoko's other hole, no longer tight due to last night's ass pounding. Plutia and Iris Heart fucked Tomoko roughly.

They kept going, not stopping for one second. Tomoko cries out but they were muffled due to her ball gag. Tomoko clamps down on both of them and she cums. Iris Heart & Plutia also cum, they unload their cum deep inside Tomoko’s ruined holes. Tomoko passes out soon after. “Awwww...she’s out again....” Plutia pouted. Iris Heart pulls out and gets the camera. “I’ll go make her a doll.” Plutia moves Tomoko over and heads for her room. Iris Heart also does to get the video uploaded to HentaiTube. 

A couple of hours later, Tomoko woke up. She was hurting down below and saw that Plutia was in bed with her. 

"Hi! I made you this." Plutia shows the Tomoko doll to her. 

"What the hell is that?" Tomoko asked and groaned.

"A Tomoko doll. It's for you. Take it." 

"Fine." Tomoko grabs it and looks at it for about a minute. She then throws it onto the floor. "It looks stupid."

Plutia gasps. "I made it with love. Now pick it back up or else~"

"Or else what?"

"We're gonna break you again." Plutia smirks. Tomoko picks up the doll and hugs it. Plutia pets her head. "Good Tomoko~"


	6. Iris Heart treats Plutia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris Heart x Plutia smut chapter.

Iris Heart was with Plutia in her bed. The two making out. Plutia’s cock removed by the ring. Iris Heart is about to treat Plutia with a good butt stuffing. She had 4 balls and a baseball bat. The two decided to give Tomoko a break and film themselves instead. Iris Heart starts licking at Plutia’s backdoor. “Ohhhhhh~” Plutia moans. Iris Heart gets her tongue in deeper. Plutia was on her hands and knees as this is happening. Tomoko was walking around the place and heard moans coming from Plutia’s room. She sees the door slightly opened and gasps. She saw Plutia and Iris Heart, naked on the bed, having sex! Tomoko couldn’t believe her eyes. She sees Iris Heart sticking three fingers into the girl’s asshole. Iris Heart then spanks Plutia.

”Good girl~” Iris Heart chuckles and gets four fingers in. Plutia winces, not being used to her ass being stretched. Tomoko kept watching.....and this was sorta turning her on. She hated that fact, after what these two did to her? No way she should be falling for them.

”More Iris-chan.” Plutia moans out. Iris Heart chuckles again and removes her fingers. 

“No no no. Beg for it~ and call me Master.”

”Please Master~! Give me your fist in my ass~! Punch my hole till it’s bleeding~! Punch my hole till I poop myself~!” Plutia shouted and was blushing.

”Naughty girl~” Iris Heart spanks Plutia again. Iris Heart gets her hand inside Plutia. Plutia cries out in pain and pleasure. Iris Heart gets her hand in deeper, to the wrist, she pulls out and once she knuckles in...RAM! She thrusts her arm deep inside Plutia, to the elbow.

”AHHHHHHH!!!” Plutia screams and almost cums. Iris Heart begins laughing.

”Scream for me Plutie~! Scream~!” Iris Heart smirks started fucking Plutia with her arm, getting past the elbow. She started a medium tempo. Tomoko started to finger herself. She had to admit, this was sexy! Iris Heart pulls out and got two of the four balls. “You’re ready~” She smirked and got her hand in Plutia’s ass. This time she forces her arm inside. Plutia’s stomach began bulging as the Goddess’ entire arm went up her hole. Iris Heart lets the two balls go and slowly starts removing her arm. Plutia was moaning loudly during all this. Tomoko fingered herself faster. Tomoko covers her mouth to make sure the two different hear her. Iris Heart pulls her arm out again and left those two balls deep into Plutia's bum. Iris Heart gets the metal baseball bat and starts pushing it into Plutia's pussy.

Tomoko kept her eyes on the two and was going to cum, she fingers herself more and more. Plutia begins to moan as Iris Heart rams the bat deep into Plutia. Her stomach bulging as she penetrates deep and pushes Plutia's womb. Tomoko cums and holds in her moans. She squirts onto the floor and sees that Plutia came at the same time she did! Iris Heart kept ramming that bat inside her pussy. Iris Heart stops and takes the bat out. Plutia started panting and was told to keep those balls in.

”Im gonna check on Tomoko.” Iris Heart said and Tomoko quickly got back to the basement. She pretends to be asleep and cuddles with her Tomoko doll that Plutia made her. “My my my.... “ Iris Heart rubs Tomoko’s head. 

Later that night:

Plutia was finally able to get those balls out. Plutia heads to the basement to wake up a sleeping Tomoko. Plutia didn’t have her ring on either and decided she was going to treat Tomoko for a nice dinner. 

“Dinner?” Tomoko sits up and rubs her eyes.

”Yes. I want you to get ready. We leaving in about 10 minutes or so.” Said Plutia. 

“Ok.” Tomoko heads up to the bathroom to do her business. Plutia couldn’t wait to go on this date.


End file.
